


A Bon' Petite

by IrregularDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Other, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrregularDragon/pseuds/IrregularDragon
Summary: a story about a girl who was almost eaten by a gourmet monster.





	A Bon' Petite

**Author's Note:**

> a story about a girl who was almost eaten by a gourmet monster.

Girl was gagged and kidnapped, quickly transported and abandoned in the woods. She timely wakes up to the stinging pain of a scrapped shoulder. Her hair is a little jostled and she is able to remove the gag with her own hands. Her hands weren’t tied or anything-  
She has some knowledge or plants, don’t touch the ones with powders, or the ones with spiked leaves- or was it something else?  
She uses the cloth gag to staunch the scrape, she shouldn’t sit still and there's no way to tell what direction she should go in… it’s just her luck. She walks and walks, and paranoia gets the best of her and thinks she is in the cursed forest. For unknown reasons, no animal lives in the cursed forest. It’s eerily quiet except the sound of plants.  
_  
She initially distracts herself with facts: the fact that it’s larger than her, it’s lean hind legs- it must like to chase. She checks some plants but she can’t stop her hand from trembling, she’s still scared. ‘Monsters smell fear’  
The monster comes for her exposed shoulder. Usually someone reacts when their life is threatened, but she would have died anyways. She hasn’t seen food or any water reservoirs for the past four hours, not so much as a tree nut. It indicates a lot of things, ‘this is the cursed forest’  
His teeth makes contact with her quicker than it’s slobbering lips envelop her entire shoulder-  
Speaking of food. Animals that are in a good mental state taste better; when they struggle, chemicals in the body are triggers and taste worst. Leading the meat to decompose quicker. For wolves that like to toy with prey on occasion, the meat must pull apart easier-  
She was a sociopath because no one would understand her way of thought, and she wouldn’t empathize with them either-  
Her arm was folded over itself, so while her shoulder was in the beast’s mouth, the rest of her arm was out. She reflexively defended herself, resulting in this situation where her elbow was in contact with its tongue.  
She won’t struggle, she decided. If she can become the best meal this thing has, so be it. It never even crossed her mind as to why an animal was in the cursed forest. Sharp teeth long broke the skin.  
Her head tipped as pain came before the bloodloss. The thing was gruffing and it’s movements drew blood, the reflexive tongue movement felt like it was trying to drink her blood. She was feeling nauseous, thinking of her situation  
Her hand moved weakly, rising to the monster’s jaw. Animal’s don’t like it when the hand is above the head, not like she could even reach in this position. The hair was shorter around the muzzle, she could feel the folds of muscle.  
Not like the beast could understand her, but it would be a shame if she didn’t have any last words. She didn’t have the strength to hold her hand against the muzzle, so much that she was barely grazing it.  
‘It’s alright.”  
For some reason this thing wasn’t mauling her, rather it’s taking a bite. Perhaps it swallows bites whole? All of this progressed quickly, but she still has the gull to think that it took a bit to bite her. There was some resistance and it felt like her shoulder was being crushed instead. It’s teeth were not as sharp as she imagined. Was it a herbivore? Or did it eat so much that it dull it’s teeth.  
‘I won’t struggle.’  
Her free shoulder burned from how sore it was, she let her fall land limp. She closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep. She wasn’t scared, she won’t admit she’s scared.  
As her breathing fell even, the monster curiously let go of her. Exposed with saliva, it filled the puncture wounds and stilled the bleeding. Like most wet things, her shoulder chilled. But the wounds on her back warmed from her own body. The grass was soaked some red.  
The sound of her heartbeat was as calm as white noise.  
It’s eyes dilated. It’s focus was on the girl. She wore a strapless dress with a fitting corset. Her dress was a darker red than the blood that was jelling in his saliva.  
They used his muzzle to poke. When she didn’t react, he gingerly pressed her stomach, even when a large breath escaped; she was unconscious.  
There was nothing to grab her by. It wasn’t interested in hauling her by the hem of her skirt. The monster had another method. An unknown whirlwind pulled green leaves off trees, it hid the monster in a dense cluster. It shrank till a column of wind was left. The leaves fell revealing a butch man. He wore a chlorophyll rich out, which had the unique pattern of plant veins.

**Author's Note:**

> -the man keeps her not because he wants to eat, he likes her words but uses that as a pretense.  
> -the girl quickly obliged to being “farmed”. She gets to keep her small life a little longer.  
> -the man says she tastes good and she will regularly have some part of her cut off so he can taste the gourmet meat.  
> -eventually their relationship is redefined when he asks her to just be a housemate, or his pet without harming herself.  
> -the actual reason why he likes her words is because he mocks her words. She may have played dead initially, but he knows that people like her (referring to all people), screams and shouts when they see him.


End file.
